My Mysterious Past
by Audrey506
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts, and so does her past. Does it have something to do with the Malfoy's? R&R!
1. The train ride

Disclamer: Ok, as everyone should know, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for Mallory! And as a side note, this is one of my first fanfics so please be gentle! I am no writer so it won't be great!  
  
Mallory stepped onto the platform of 9 and 3/4, her long, brown hair hanging over one shoulder as she dragged her luggage along beside her. She had only just figured out how to get through the barrier. She had recently transferred to Hogwarts from an American Wizarding School. She glanced at the new faces around her, all chatting to their family and friends. Her spirits lowered a little as she climbed ounto the train.  
  
She was one of the first people to board so she chose a middle compartment that was empty. She set her things down and stared out of the window, her deep brown eyes transfixed on the families waving goodbye. The whistle blew and the train slowly began to move. Mallory picked up one of her school books and started to flick through it out of boredom.  
  
The door opened suddenly and made her jump. Two boys and a girl came in and didn't even glace over to the corner where Mallory sat. One of the boys was tall and lanky and had shockingly red hair. The other was a bit shorter and had messy black hair that stood out at all angles. The girl was medium height and had bushy brown hair.  
  
Mallory cleared her throat to let her presence be known. They jumped at the sound and turned to look at her.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, didn't see you there," the boy with jet-black hair said to her. He had glasses and Mallory could see a lightning bolt shaped scar in the middle of his forehead.  
  
"I know you," she saic, pointing to him. "Your-,"  
  
"Harry Potter," he cut in. "Yea, that's me." Mallory nodded silently, felling her face turn red.  
  
"Yea sorry, it's just that we usually use this compartment," the boy with bright red hair said.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know," Mallory replied.  
  
"Oh,it's ok. I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," he said.  
  
"Mallory Wolfe," she said, shaking his outstreched hand.  
  
"And I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said, also shaking Mallory's hand. "Are you a first year," Hermione asked her. Mallory let out a laugh.  
  
"First year, right," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, well, it's just I... I've never seen you before," Hermione studdered.  
  
"I transferred her from the American Wizarding School. I'm in my 5th year now," she told them.  
  
"Why did you transf-," Ron started to say, but Mallory cut him off.  
  
"I don't like to talk about it, ok?" Her words gradually grew louder when she said this, and her eyes became cold. The door opened once again and a pale faced boy with slicked back blonde hair and two other larger boys entered the room.  
  
"Is someone yelling at you again Potter? You know I love to watch that," the boy said with a sneer.  
  
"Go away Malfoy," Hermione told him sternly.  
  
"You know that's funny. I don't remember ever taking orders from a mudblood," Malfoy made a face that looked as though he had a nasty taste in his mouth. Ron started at him, but Harry held him back. Mallory watched this scene from the corner where she sat, thinking that she had picked the wrong compartment for peace and quiet. Malfoy's eyes darted over to Mallory. A grin spread across his face. His voice changed from menacing to smooth. "I don't think we've met," he said, moving across the room to her.  
  
"And I would like it to stay that way," she said cruelly.  
  
"Smart-ass, are we," Malfoy retorted.  
  
"Who do you think you are anyway," she said, standing up and giving him a look of pure hatred.  
  
Malfoy got a smug look on his face, "I"m Draco Malfoy of course!"  
  
"M... Malfoy?" Mallory studdered, then pulled herself together. "Draco?! What kind of name is Draco," she laughed. Draco gripped his hands into fists and stalked over to her until they were an inch away from each other, both staring into the others furious eyes.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever say anthing about my name again," Draco said in a threatning whisper, his eyes growing wider.  
  
Mallory pushed him away and said, "I am so, so sorry Draco." She put one hand up to her mouth to try and hide the fits of laughter.  
  
"Ugh! Crabbe, Goyle, let's go!" Malfoy stormed to the door. Before he left he turned around, pointing to Mallory, and said, "You are on my list!"  
  
"Oh, well in that case! My name is Mallory Wolfe, that's M-a-l-l-o-" Malfoy gave another grunt before she could finish and stormed out of the door while Harry, Ron, and Hermione fell into their seats, laughing hysterically.  
  
"That was brilliant," Ron said after he had caught his breath.  
  
"Well, I try," Mallory said with a smile. 


	2. Slugs!

Disclaimer: Ok here it is again! I don't own anything except Mallory! Oh and I apologize for any misspellings!  
The train began to slow as they reached the Hogwarts grounds. Mallory had changed into her new school robes a few hours before. She gathered her things and stepped off the train, Harry, Ron, and Hermione trailing behind her.  
"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Mallory saw and extremely large man at the head of the crowd, motioning students toward a dock full of boats.  
"Who's he," Mallory turned and asked Harry, pointing to the mountain of a man.  
"That's Hagrid. He's the Gameskeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher," Harry informed her.  
"Mallory Wolfe," someone called sternly over the sea of people.  
"Huh? What? Did someone call my name," Mallory said, turning in all directions to look for the person. "I... I'm right here," she called back, raising her hand high in the air. Someone grabbed her arm tightly and painfully and pulled her over to them. Mallory, afraid of what she might see, slowly looked up into a pair of cold, black eyes. They belonged to a man with pale skin and long, greasy black hair.  
"You are to come with me," he said coldly. His hand still wrapped tightly around her wrist, he began to drag her away from the crowd. Mallory looked back quickly to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione looking at her, a mix of fear and confusion on their faces.  
"Uh... wh... where are we going... sir," Mallory said after she had finally gotten the courage to say something to him. The man said nothing and kept walking, dragging her along beside him. Up ahead Mallory could see someone waiting for them. Once they got closer she could see the person's face. She groaned at the sight, thinking this could not go well. Malfoy was standing a few feet in front of her, one hand on his hip and a look of triumph on his face. The man let go of her when they came to a stop.  
"Mr. Malfoy has volunteered to escort you to your sorting, though why, I don't know," the man said with disgust. Mallory looked appallingly up at him, her mouth hanging open in shock of this comment.  
"Thank you Professor Snape," Malfoy said greasily. Snape turned on his heel and left her and Malfoy standing alone at the entrance to the castle. Mallory watched him leave and then turned to Malfoy, anger rising in her face.  
"Oh God! Why you," she said in exasperation.  
"Just thought I would do you a favor," he said.  
"The only favor you can do me is to leave," Mallory said firmly.  
"Fine, you don't think you need my help? I'll leave," he said, turning and walking away. He only got a couple of feet before she stopped him.  
"Ugh... wait," she sighed. "Don't go, I need your help..." Malfoy turned slowly to face her, grinning broadly.  
"Coming crawling back are we? I knew you would," he said smugly.  
"Look you little shit! I don't have to put up with this! Now get that stupid look off your face and get back over here," she told him sternly. Malfoy didn't move, but raised one eyebrow at her. She sighed again, "Fine." She put on a fake, high-pitched voice and said, "Malfoy, I would be most delighted if you would escort me to the sorting ceremony." She rolled her eyes at the look of satisfaction on his face. Malfoy strutted over to her. He walked to the door and opened it for her.  
"Right this way," he said, standing back as she walked in. Mallory entered the castle, looking around at the paintings adorning the walls of the entrance hall. She heard the door close behind her and Malfoy's footsteps follow her. She was about to turn the corner when she heard Malfoy yell, "Now!" Crabbe and Goyle jumped out from behind a near by statue. Suddenly Mallory was covered in a mixture of slugs, slime, and water. Her screams filled the entrance hall.  
"Gross! Ugh, this is disgusting," she yelled, pulling slugs off of her robe. She looked angrily up at Malfoy who, once again, looked utterly triumphant. Furious, she searched around for her wand.  
"Looking for this," Malfoy said cheerfully, waving her wand in front of her face. Mallory snatched at it but he pulled it back before she could grab it. "I don't think so! I think I'll hang onto this for a while," he said, putting the wand in his pocket. "Shall we go to your sorting ceremony," he asked. Mallory grumbled angrily and walked on, knowing there was nothing she could do. "After you," Malfoy smiled, letting her enter the Great Hall.  
Mallory walked through the many tables full of people to the front. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and heard laughter all around her. She was covered from head to foot in slime and her hair still held some slugs. She reached the staff table and threw herself down on the stool in frustration, folding her arms across her chest. A few teachers gave her some puzzled looks and Snape was grinning widely.  
"Uh.... well let the sorting of Mallory Wolfe begin," a man with long silver hair and a beard to match said hastily. A stern looking woman came and put a large hat over her slug-infested hair. The hat slipped down over her eyes.  
"They are going to have to give me a wash after this!"  
'Great,' she thought. Just what she needed to top it all off, a talking hat.  
"Well, no matter. Where should I put you?" The hat contemplated for a minute and said, "Well this isn't a hard decision at all! Definitely GRYFFINDOR!" The hat came off and Mallory could see some applause scattered through the laughing crowd. She stood up and sulked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down in-between Harry and Ron.  
Ron looked her up and down and then asked, "What happened to you?"  
"Don't ask," she said furiously, glancing over to the Slytherin table where Malfoy sat gloating to everyone around him. 


	3. Unexpected visitor

After about a month the incessant laughter that followed Mallory everywhere had finally ceased. Since some of the slugs had made the decision to bury themselves into her hair, it took quite a while to get them all out. The first week of Mallory's stay at Hogwarts had not gone as well as she had planned, although her attitude brightened a little. In the second week some of the teachers found out who had done the horrible prank. Malfoy didn't have the happiest expression on his face from then on after.

He made it a point to say something mean to Mallory at every chance he got. Mallory would gladly say something equally horrible in return. It also seemed to her that Snape was being as rude as Malfoy, if not more.

"It doesn't make sense," Ron had said one day after Potions with Snape. The class had started with Snape saying how stupid Mallory was, and then he moved her to the front of the class to work by herself. He then made her shred every Slytherin's roots for them and at the end of class she had to stay afterward to clean the tables.

"He just hates me, plain and simple," Mallory told him matter-of-factly, brushing off the remaining dirt on her robes.

"It's like he doesn't even notice Harry's in the class anymore," Hermione said as they walked back to the common room.

"Even Malfoy is laying off Harry," Ron said.

"Yea! Thanks Mallory," Harry smiled at her.

"No problem," Mallory said, rolling her eyes. They reached the portrait of the fat lady and Hermione told her the password.

"Oh! It's that slimy girl again," the fat lady said when she spotted Mallory.

Mallory sighed, "Could you stop calling me that?"

"Well fine! You don't have to get ugly about it," the fat lady retorted and swung open. Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed through the hole and Mallory followed. When she got in she saw that there was a big crowd of people in the middle of the room.

"What's going on," she wondered aloud.

"Mallory! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Mallory heard the sickeningly familiar voice and saw the crowd part. She dropped her books to the floor with a loud thud and her mouth hung open. A girl with shoulder-length, black hair, deep brown eyes, and pale skin emerged from the middle of the crowd.

"You know her Mallory," Ron asked, looking from Mallory, to the girl and back again. The girl moved to Mallory, smiling, and put one arm around her neck pulling her closer.

"Of course she does! Isn't that right little sis," the girl said joyfully. Mallory came to her senses and quickly pulled away from her.

"What are you doing here," she yelled so everyone in the common room could hear.

"I've come to be with my favorite sister," the girl said, smiling still.

"I'm your only sister," Mallory said, putting her hands on her hips and staring at her sister.

"Who are your little friends," she pointed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, acting as though she hadn't heard the comment. Mallory rolled her eyes.

"This is Ron, Harry, and Hermione, and this, unfortunately, is my sister Haley," she said in disgust.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said politely to Haley.

"Nice to meet you too! It's good to see that Mallory finally has some friends! So tell me, how much did she pay you," Haley grinned. Mallory curled up her fists at her side. Her blood was boiling and she was surprised she didn't explode with anger. She walked calmly over to where Haley stood, surrounded by people. She drew back her hand and slapped her sister hard across the face. Haley put one hand up to the stricked cheek. "Mallory...I can't believe you just did that," she said in astonishment.

"Well I would think you would be used to it! What with David hitting you almost every day," Mallory said. Now Haley looked furious. She curled her fist and punched Mallory straight in the eye. Before anyone knew it there was a catfight in the middle of the common room. People rushed forward to pull Mallory and Haley off of each other.

"Mallory that was low, even for you," Haley said before she turned and walked out of the room, Fred and George rushing after her.

"Are you ok," Harry asked Mallory, who was still red in the face and furious. The punch had left Mallory with a bruise over her left eye.

"Ugh! She hasn't changed at all! She was just as bad in America, and she was supposed to stay there," Mallory said, slumping down into a chair next to the fireplace. "She's the whole reason I left!"

"She can't be that bad, can she," Hermione asked.

"Oh yes she can! You think that was bad? It gets much worse. I guess she just has to get warmed up," Mallory told them. "She...she just makes me so mad!"

"Um... who is David...if you don't mind me asking," Ron asked her timidly.

"Oh... David was Haley's old boyfriend in America. He...he used to hit her," Mallory said quietly. "I know I shouldn't have said that to her. I don't know what I was thinking! See, Haley has this problem with needing to feel secure at all times, though she won't admit it. David made her feel secure and I guess that's why she stayed with him so long," she explained. "But I don't take back that slap I gave her. She deserved it!"

"Should we go on to lunch then," Hermione asked, stopping the conversation before Mallory got anymore angrier at her sister. Mallory nodded and they all headed down to the Great Hall.

She thought that the day couldn't have gotten any worse, but she was soon proved wrong. On the way to the Great Hall they bumped into Malfoy.

"Nice eye Wolfe! Did one of those slugs put up a fight," he said, his usual smug look on his face.

"Not today Malfoy," Mallory said dully. Malfoy hesitated for a moment. He wasn't used to her ignoring him. He recovered quickly and looked to Crabbe on his left, "Did you hear that? She must be having a bad day," Malfoy said the last sentence with a fake pouty look on his face. Mallory just walked away, leaving Malfoy in awe of his one-sided argument.


	4. News

Mallory entered the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She saw Haley sitting in the middle and she looked like she was crying. Fred and George were on either side of her, patting her back soothingly. When Mallory passed she heard what Haley was saying.

"I...I was ju...just trying to...be a good sister," she sobbed. Everyone around her looked sympathetic.

"It's ok Haley, your sister's just jealous of you," George told her, glancing up at Mallory when she passed and giving her a how-can-you-live-with-yourself kind of look.

"Are you sure your sister is ok Mallory," Hermione asked, a look of sympathy in her eye.

"Ugh, she is fine! She's just faking it! She does this all the time," Mallory said, sitting in a seat as far away from her sister as possible.

"I dont know. You did hit her pretty hard," Harry said, sitting across from her.

"Yea, and she must of been joking when she made that comment about you paying us to be your friend," Ron stated, sitting down next to Harry. Mallory slammed her hands down on the table. The Hall got quiet and they all turned to see what the commotion was.

"Fine! Take _her _side! Everyone does! She's a witch and I hate her! She hasn't done anything nice for me in my entire life," Mallory screamed. She turned in her seat to see everyone giving her a puzzled look. "What are you all staring at," she yelled, turning back and putting her head in her hands. The Great Hall resumed their chatter.

"Wow! Even your family members can't stand you!" Mallory turned again and looked up into Malfoy's smirking face.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone? Or do I need to spell it out for you," Mallory replied, looking fed up.

"You know Mallory, that look on your face makes you look even uglier than usual," Malfoy laughed.

"Hey! Don't talk about my sister like that!" Haley had gotten up from where she sat and walked over. Mallory looked up at her in amazment.

"Haley, I can handle this," she told her.

"Aw, Mallory! Getting your big sister to fight your battles for you," Malfoy said, grinning even wider.

"Look you little maggot," Haley pushed him back just as Mallory had done on the train. "My sister doesn't need anyone to fight her battles! And at least she doesn't need two apes without brains for bodyguards! She can fend for herself!" Malfoy's grin vanished. He gave an evil look to Mallory before going back to the Slytherin table. There was an awkward silence that followed.

"Uh...thanks," Mallory said. "But you know, I could have handled him on my own."

"I know. I just thought I might do something nice for once," Haley smiled and walked out of the Great Hall, Fred and George running to catch up with her.

Over the next few days Haley avoided Mallory completely. Not that Mallory minded this. It was as if Haley had never come. The next Monday Mallory had her favorite class, Potions with Snape. It seemed like every other minute he was leaning over her and criticizing her.

"Just ignore him," Hermione whispered to her. Mallory nodded and stirred her potion, gripping her spoon harder than she had intended. Snape walked over to her.

Under his breath and so no one but her could hear him, he muttered, "Worthless." Mallory had had enough. She smashed her hand on the table, getting the attention of the whole class. Snape whipped around and stared straight into her eyes.

"I don't know what the _hell _your problem is, but you need to get your greasy-haired, big-nosed, pale-faced self out of my face," she yelled angrily.

"Oh wouldn't that just make your father proud," Snape retorted. Mallory stared at him, not believing what she had heard.

"You don't know _anything _about my father," she shouted and stormed to the door.

As she turned the handle she heard Snape yell, "You wouldn't believe the things I know about your father." She stood there, frozen to her spot. She looked around to face the class, all staring at her. Malfoy was looking directly at her, a mixture of happiness and confusion on his face. Mallory turned back around and walked out of the classroom, her mind reeling.


	5. Sirius

Mallory silently walked back to the Gryffindor common room. When she got there she was glad to see that it was empty. She sat down in a near by armchair. Suddenly overwhelmed with tears, she put her head in her hands.

"It's ok Mallory, don't listen to anything he says about your dad," Harry said from behind her.

"Yea, I mean look at what he says about Harry's dad," Ron said. Mallory turned and looked up at them. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"I don't even know my dad," she said, trying not to cry again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood there, staring at her in shock. Hermione walked over and sat in the chair next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it," she asked. Mallory took a deep breath and nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Well, my mom and dad were never married. I guess when he found out my mom was pregnant with me he left. I never knew who he was or anything about him. My mom never talked about him. Rick was always nice to me though. He was the only father I ever knew."

"Who was Rick," Ron asked her.

"Oh, Rick was Haley's dad. We're only half sisters. But when I was six Luc- I mean a Death Eater killed my mom and Rick. Haley and me were sent to a Muggle orphanage."

"Why did they kill your mom," Harry asked.

"That's just it. I have no idea," Mallory replied.

"Well let's find out," Harry smiled.

"And how do you suppose we do that," Mallory asked smartly.

Harry grinned, looking at Hermione and Ron and said, "Sirius." Ron and Hermione were smiling and nodding. Mallory was more confused than ever.

"Um...should this make me feel better," Mallory asked.

"Well, Sirius is my godfather and he knows everything about the Dark Ages," Harry explained. He grabbed a piece of parchment and went to a table. He sat down and wrote a letter:

Snuffles,

We need to see you. Our next Hogsmeade visit is next weekend. We'll meet you at our usual spot.

Harry

The next weekend came quicker than Mallory had expected. She was still doubting that this Sirius guy could know why her mom was killed. Everyone left for Hogsmeade after they ate breakfast. Since it was Mallory's first time in Hogsmeade she wanted to stop and look in all the shops, but Harry insisted that they keep going. Soon they were far away from the stores and the people.

They reached the end of a dirt road where there was a black dog sitting there. Harry reached down and gave the dog a pat on the head. The dog licked his hand and trotted away. Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to follow him. Mallory was now utterly confused, but followed them anyway.

"Why are we following a dog," she asked Hermione who was at the end of the line.

"That's Sirius," Hermione said as though it were obvious.

"That's Harry's _godfather_," Mallory asked in disbelief. The dog stopped abruptly and turned to look at her. "Uh...sorry...I didn't mean to offend you," Mallory said to the dog, feeling very stupid. The dog came up to her and started sniffing her. Mallory stood looking down at it, more perplexed than ever. The dog, satisfied with her, trotted back to the front of the group, but would look back at her every few feet.

They climbed halfway up a mountain before they finally stopped in a cave. Right before her eyes the dog turned into a full-grown man. This amazed Mallory, but it didn't look like it even fazed the rest of them. The man was tall and scrawny as though he hadn't eaten properly in a while. He had long black hair and a gaunt face. He walked up to Mallory and held out his hand for her to shake.

She took his hand as he said, "I'm Sirius Black, nice to meet you."

"I'm Mallory," she smiled. He stared curiously into her eyes before letting go of her hand.

"You look familiar," he said, still looking into her eyes. "Have we met before?"

"Um...I don't think so," she answered. She felt awkward with him staring at her so she turned her face away, pretending to find a rock to sit on.

"Anyways, Harry what did you need to ask me," Sirius said, turning away from Mallory and looking over at Harry.

"Well a Death Eater killed Mallory's mom and her step dad nine years ago, and she wants to know why," Harry explained.

"The Death Eater would have to have been arrested for me to know about it," Sirius said.

"He wasn't," Mallory said quickly, not wanting to talk about the subject anymore.

"You know who it was," Harry asked, looking at her.

"Yea...but I don't like to talk about it," Mallory said, wishing they could stop the conversation.

"We don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to," Hermione said sympathetically.

"But," Ron began to say but Hermione glared at him. "Yea...we don't have to talk about it." Mallory smiled weakly in appreciation. Sirius stared at her curiously again.

"Are you sure we haven't met before," he asked her again. "Because you look so familiar."

"I'm pretty sure I've never met you before," Mallory told him.

"Sirius! You were in Azkaban for 12 years, how would you know her," Harry said.

"Wait...Azkaban! The jail," Mallory asked in shock.

"Yea. I'm a convicted murderer on the run," Sirius said dully, as though it was no big deal. Mallory jumped up from the rock she was sitting on and backed as far away from Sirius as possible until she hit the cave wall.

"M...murderer," she studdered.

"He's innocent," Ron explained. "It's a long story." Mallory let out a breath of relief.

"We better be getting back," Hermione said, looking down at her watch.

"I'll walk you back," Sirius said, turning into a dog again. They all walked out of the cave and back down to the long dirt road. Once they had reached their destination Mallory reached down and patted Sirius on the head. He smiled and licked her hand.

"It was nice to meet you," she said to him. He licked her again and trotted back. Mallory, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed back to Hogwarts. No one said a word as they walked and Mallory was still thinking about the way Sirius had looked at her.


	6. Bodyguard

"Mallory guess what!" Haley ran up to her in the hallway. Fred and George trailing close behind.

"Your leaving," Mallory said hopefully.

"No," Haley laughed. "I'm Head Girl! Isn't that great?"

"I'm happy for you...no really...I am..." Mallory said sarcastically.

"Thanks Mal! That means a lot to me," Haley said cheerfully, obviously not catching the sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh well, look at the time. Got dinner and I'm starving," Mallory said quickly, not waiting for Haley's reply.

"Wait! I'll come with you," Haley called from behind her. Mallory sighed and stopped walking, waiting for Haley to catch up with her. Soon Haley was next to her and they were walking to the Great Hall. Every now and then Haley would look over to her like she wanted to say something but Mallory would just look away. When they reached the Hall Fred and George ran forward to hold the door open for Haley. She smiled at them and walked in. Mallory started to walk in but Fred and George rushed in after Haley, slamming the door in her face.

"Well, thanks for holding the door for me guys," Mallory said to no one.

"Talking to yourself Wolfe," Malfoy smirked, walking up behind her. "But I guess you have no choice, having no friends and all." Mallory curled up her fist and punched Malfoy hard in the face.

"Oops! Slipped," she said as he clutched his bleeding nose. She slung the door open and stalked through. As soon as she had sat down Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Would Haley and Mallory Wolfe please proceed to the front of the room and go through that doorway to the left," he said, pointing to a small door. Mallory looked around to Haley, who was looking as confused as she felt. They both stood up and slowly walked to the door. When they entered they could see a couple of chairs scattered around a small fireplace.

"Why are we here," Mallory asked.

"Maybe they're giving me an award for being Head Girl," Haley said.

"It mujst be because, you know, the world just _revolves _around you," Mallory retorted.

"Do you two always fight," a man said, standing up from one of the chairs facing the fireplace.

"Sirius? What are you doing here," Mallory asked.

"Wait a minute! How do you know someone I don't," Haley said.

"He's Harry's godfather," Mallory explained. The door opened behind them and Dumbledore swept into the room.

"Please sit," he told them, extending his arms toward teh chairs. Mallory and Haley strolled over to the chairs and sat down. Sirius had returned to his old seat and Dumbledore sat in the largest chair in the middle. "You are probably wondering what I called you here for. Well I won't keep you waiting any longer. As a result of last year, Voldemort has become extremely active over the past few months. Information we have obtained at a high price leads us to believe that he might wish to harm you two girls."

Mallory and Haley looked panic stricken at this news. Dumbledore continued, "Mr Black has volunteered to act as a protection for you."

"But sir," Mallory interrupted, "I thought he was a convict. Won't it look suspicious if he follows us around everywhere?"

"He will be in his dog form when he is protecting you. I have already explained this to the rest of the school," Dumbledore told them.

"Wait! A _convict _is supposed to be protecting us," Haley said in shock.

"He's innocent," Mallory told her. "But why is Voldemort trying to kill us?"

"Unfortunately we haven't found this out yet. All we can guess is that he didn't finish the job when he killed your parents," Dumbledore said. He gave a quick look over to Sirius who was looking down at his feet, not saying a word. "You girls need to get some food and rest. Sirius, would you please escort these young ladies to their table and when they have finished eating you can take them back to their dormitory. You may sleep in the Gryffindor common room," Dumbledore said, getting up from his chair. They followed in suit. Sirius turned into his dog form and they walked out of the room and back to the Great Hall.

A few people had left, but most were still eating and talking. Every head tunred to watch them walk to their table. Sirius followed closely behind. Mallory sat next to Hermione and Haley sat next to her.

"What was that about," Hermione asked her in a low whisper, petting Sirius on the head.

"I'll tell you later," Mallory said, grabbing a piece of chicken from one of the plates and putting it down in from of Sirius. She got some food for herself and ate it quickly. Once she was done she looked to her sister whose plate was also clean and said, "You ready?"

"Yea," Haley replied, getting up as Mallory did the same. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up also. They all headed out of the hall with Sirius, once again, trailing behind.

"Hey Wolfe," Haley and Mallory both turned to see Malfoy strutting towards them.

Mallory put her hands on her hips, "What now Malfoy?"

"I was just telling Goyle how ironic it was," he smiled.

"Malfoy, don't use big words like that, it might make your tiny brain explode," Mallory said.

"What's ironic," Haley asked him.

"How only last week you were telling me that Mallory didn't need a bodyguard, but it looks like she does to me! But, you know, I see how it works. A big, ugly dog to protect a big, ugly girl!" At this Sirius came forward. He was growling viciously up at Malfoy. "That looks like one stupid dog," Malfoy said to Crabbe before he yelped in pain. Sirius had sunken his teeth into Malfoy's leg and wasn't letting go. "Get him off," he yelled at Mallory and Haley.

"Oooo, I don't know if I should," Mallory said as Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed loudly.

"Get him off _now_," Malfoy screamed.

"Oh fine. Your no fun," Mallory said. "Come here Snuffles." Sirius finally let go and trotted back over to her. "Good boy," she smiled, scratching behind his ear.

"You just wait! I'm getting my father up here and then you'll be sorry," Malfoy said, clutching his leg in pain. Mallory and Haley glanced at each other quickly.

"Oh...I...I'm so scared," Mallory said sarcastically, a hint of true fright in her voice. "Let's go," she said and walked off towards the common room.


	7. Snape

On the way to the common room Mallory, with some help from Haley, told Harry, Ron, and Hermione what Dumbledore had told them.

"Dumbledore said he didn't know why Voldemort wants to kill you," Harry asked them as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"That's what he said," Haley shrugged. "Phoneix," she told the Fat Lady.

"That's not the password," Mallory said.

"Yea it is! They changed it. I'm Head Girl, remember," Haley smiled.

"How could I forget," Mallory said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh for heaven's sake! They're letting dogs in now," the Fat Lady said, seeing Sirius.

"Proffesor Dumbledore said it was ok," Mallory told her. The Fat Lady grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "That old fart doesn't know what he's talking about" as she swung open. They all climbed into the empty common room. Sirius transformed back into his human form and sat over next to the burning fire in the fireplace. They all followed, some sitting in chairs and some on the floor.

"Wait...," Mallory said as she sat down on the floor, crossing her legs. "Sirius, how are you going to be with me and Haley at the same time when we are in different classes?" Sirius sat thinking for a moment.

"I guess I can just alternate," he suggested.

"Sounds good," Mallory said. "You can come with me to Snape's class tomorrow."

"Snape? That should be fun," Sirius said, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Is he still giving you a hard time Harry? Because I can bite him for you if you want."

"Actually, he hasn't said anything to me all year. Mallory is his new target," Harry said.

"Yea, he hates me," Mallory told Sirius.

"Snape hates you Mallory," Haley asked. "He loves me!"

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me," Mallory said dulley. "He probably feels sorry for you, since your related to me and all." Haley yawned and stretched her arms.

"I'm off to bed," she said, getting up from her seat.

"I'm right behind you," Mallory said, standing up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione agreed that they were also tired and got up. Sirius turned into the black dog and curled up next to the fire. "Night everyone," Mallory said and climbed the staircase up to her dormitory.

The next day Mallory once again found herself walking the familiar route to Snape's dungeon; Harry, Ron, and Hermione at her side and Sirius at her heels. They walked in the cold, dark classroom and set their books down on a table towards the back. Malfoy came limping into the room and stopped at their table. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but stopped when he saw Sirius.

Malfoy slumped in his seat at a near-by table as Snape entered the classroom. He had a sour look on his face as he swept by the tables. Sirius made a sudden jump right in front of Snape, and before he could catch himself he had fallen face-first onto the hard stone floor. Sirius looked satisfied with himself as he gave a bark of triumph.

Snape quickly scrambled up from the floor, his face more terrifying than ever. His whole body was shaking with rage.

He pointed one long, pale finger at Sirius as he slowly said, "Get that dog out of my classroom," putting strong emphasis on every word.

"But proffessor! Dumbledore said-" Mallory argued, but Snape cut her off before she could finish.

"I don't care! That dog is as worthless as you. Now get out of my classroom or I will drag you out myself," Snape yelled.

"Fine! Just because your stupid enough to trip over your own two feet doesn't give you the right to take it out on a helpless animal," Mallory protested, though she knew it had been Sirius who had tripped Snape.

"GET OUT," Snape screamed again.

"Come on Snuffles," Mallory said, and walked out of the classroom as she had done so many times before.


	8. Trust

"I swear, at this rate I will never pass potions," Mallory said to Sirius as they walked down the corridor. She wasn't as angry as she usually was when she got kicked out of Snape's class. She guessed that it was probably because of Sirius being there.

"Mallory, wait!" She heard behind her. She turned to see Malfoy running to catch up with them.

"What is it Malfoy? Did Snape send you to yell at me some more," she said. Sirius started growling at her side.

"No...," he said quietly. Mallory was shocked. Had it been her imagination or was Malfoy being truely sincere?

"Oh...well then what are you here for," Mallory asked him.

"I was just going to tell you that-"

"Draco! Son! There you are!" Lucius Malfoy was striding towards them. Draco quickly put on a smile.

"Father, I thought you weren't arriving untill tomorrow," he said, a sound of disappointment in his voice.

"I have some other business to take care of so I decided to come a day early," Malfoy told his son. "Is this the mongrel that bit you," he asked, kicking Sirius hard in the side. Sirius fell to the floor and let out a whimper. Mallory bent down to help him.

"You didn't have to kick him," she said angrily, trying to help Sirius stand up. "I think you broke his rib!"

"He deserved it," Lucius said nonchalantly. Mallory stood up and found herself looking directly into the face that haunted her dreams. She quickly backed away, bumping into Draco.

"I...I have to go," she said, scooping Sirius into her arms and running past Lucius, tears streaming down her face.

"Mallory...wait," she heard Draco yell after her, but she didn't stop. Once she had put enough distance between herself and Lucius Malfoy, she stopped. She sat against a wall in the empty hallway, setting Sirius beside her. Once again he changed from dog to man in front of her. Tears were still running down her cheeks when she looked at him.

He clutched his side as he said, "It's just a broken rib, nothing to cry over."

"It's not that," Mallory said, wiping the multiple tears from her eyes. Sirius put one hand on her quivering shoulder. His touch was comforting, and this startled Mallory. She quickly pulled her shoulder away.

"What is it," he asked, placing his hand back on his aching side.

"It's nothing, really," she said, quickly wiping away more tears from her face. Sirius frowned slightly. He knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"Look Mallory," Sirius said, still clutching his side. "I know you haven't known me for very long, but I want you to know that you can trust me. I give pretty good advice if I do say so myself! Just ask Harry! Whatever it is that is bothering you, you can tell me." He put the hand that wasn't holding his side gently on her shoulder once again.

Mallory didn't draw back this time. She looked into his dark, almost hollow black eyes. She couldn't explain it, but she felt a warm sensation that seemed to fill every inch of her body when she looked at him. She definitly felt safe with him. She sighed as she finally decided to tell the story she had been holding in for so long.


	9. Must be a dream

A/N: Ok everybody. Now I've gotten a lot of hits on this story...but as you can see I've only gotten 1 review! And I'm not really sure if this story is any good or not. So I would really appreciate any advice or anything that yall can give! So all I'm asking of you is to review! Please! Thanks a million!

"It's Lucius Malfoy," she said quietly.

"What is," Sirius asked, not sure what she meant by the sudden comment.

"Lucius Malfoy is the Death Eater that killed my mom and step dad," she explained, closing her eyes and praying for the tears to stop. Sirius got a sudden fierce look in his eye and he tried to jump up from where he was sitting, but Mallory grabbed his arm before he could.

"Mallory, let me go. I'm gonna go smash his face in," he said through gritted teeth.

"No Sirius, please. He doesn't know I know. No one does, well, except for you," she told him.

"How do you know it was him," Sirius asked.

"Well, it was the middle of the night and I thought I heard a noise. I was scared so I tried to wake up Haley. She told me to go tell mom if I was scared. I was walking down the hallway when I saw Lucius Malfoy come out of my parents room. I stood still and he didn't see me. I heard him leave and when I went into their room I found them...I found them...," Mallory tried to stifle her cry as she put her face into her knees.

Sirius rubbed her back gently. He wanted to say something that would make her feel better. What he really wanted to do was find Lucius Malfoy and beat the living day lights out of him. But the last thing he wanted to do was to jepordize Mallory's safety. So he continued to rub her shaking back.

Three days later Mallory sat in the back of the library studying. Well, she was trying to at least. Her thoughts had been filled with Lucius Malfoy ever since she had come face to face with him. It was almost too much just to walk down the halls. She thought she saw him hiding in shadows all around her. She reluctantly took corners, afraid that he might be waiting for her around the next one. His haunting image kept her awake at night. In three days she had gotten a total of about five hours of sleep, most of which were during her classes. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his face; his cold, gray eyes boring into hers. He would call out her name, "Mallory. You can't escape from me. I'm coming for you next, Mallory...Mallory...Mallory." She suddenly jerked awake, looking around frantically for Lucius Malfoy.

Her eyes were still trying to focus with the bright lights when she spotted a pair of gray eyes and blonde hair sitting across the table from her. She panicked and quickly pushed away from the table, causing her and the chair to topple over backwards.

"Are you ok, Mallory," came a voice from the other side of the table. Mallory was about to start panicking again when she realized that voice definitly didn't sound like Lucius Malfoy's. It actually sounded like-

"Draco...wha...what are you doing here," she stammered, trying to catch her breath, her heart beating wildly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he said as he appeared on her side of the table. He offered his hand to help her up. She accepted it, staring at him curiously. Why was he being so nice to her all of a sudden? "I just wanted to talk to you," he said, picking her chair up and placing it upright so she could sit down.

"Talk to me? About what," she asked, slowly sitting back down as he did the same in the seat next to her.

"That dog isn't here, is he," he asked her, quickly looking under the table as though he might be under there, waiting to pounce.

"No, Snuffles is with Haley today," she told him. "But one whistle and I can get him down here in a flash. So don't even think about-"

"I'm not," Malfoy said, not letting her finish.

"Well, then what do you need to talk to me about," she asked him again, still not believing what she was seeing. Was it possible that Draco Malfoy could actually be a nice guy?

"Well...it's just that...um..." Draco studdered.

"How long is this gonna take," Mallory asked impatiently. The lack of sleep was making her cranky.

"I'm sorry," Draco blurted out. Did Mallory just hear what she thought she heard?

"I must have heard you wrong. I could have sworn you just said you were sorry," Mallory said, still in shock.

"No, you heard me right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. You deserve better than that," Malfoy told her.

"Oh I see what your doing. Well I'm not falling for it. Your being nice just until I let my guard down and then BAM, next thing you know I have warts all over my face or something."

"No really, it's not like that."

"Malfoy, give me one good reason I should believe you," Mallory said. Malfoy moved closer to her and the next thing she knew his lips were pressed up against hers. She started to pull back but he wouldn't let her. He put his hands behind her head and pulled her closer. Mallory found herself closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. This definitly could not be happening. When they finally pulled apart Mallory found his gray eyes staring into hers.

"Is that a good enough reason," Malfoy asked, smiling. His eyes were pulling Mallory into a trance. The deeper she looked into them the more she found Lucius Malfoy staring back at her. She turned her face away from the eyes that scared her so much. Malfoy was confused by this. He thought he had felt passion in the kiss. He touched her softly on the shoulder. "What's wrong," he asked her quietly.

"Go," she said coldly. She couldn't tell him she was scared.

"Mallory, what did I do? Is it about the kiss? I...I just thought that you wanted it as much as I did," Malfoy said, trying to explain his motives to her. Maybe he had moved too fast.

"It wasn't thie kiss," she said, still not looking at him. Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well then what is it," he asked.

"Just go, please," Mallory said, almost begging him.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. Look at me, Mallory," Draco said, his hand still placed on her shoulder. Mallory didn't move.

"No," she said. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mallory, please. Look at me," Draco said calmly, trying to turn her around. Mallory shrugged off his grip on her shoulder. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold her tears in anymore.

"I can't," she yelled, letting the tears roll down her face.

"Wow, I didn't know I was that hideous," Draco said, staring at her quievering back.

"It's not that. I...I just can't. Please, leave me alone. I need to be alone," she cried.

"That's fine. I'll leave you alone," Malfoy said, standing up. "But if you need to talk I will always be there." He took one last look at her and then slowly made his way out of the library. Mallory let more tears come as she slid out of her chair and curled into a quievering ball on the floor. She wished Sirius was there to comfort her. She tried to whistle for him but nothing came out. So, she sat alone, in the library, scared to death.

A/N: I don't know if I'm very happy with that chapter or not. So please let me know what you think:)


	10. Trouble

A/N: Wow…it's been a little while since I updated this story. I am so bad about that! I'm not even sure if anyone is still reading this. So sorry it took so long if you are!

After crying for a good ten minutes Mallory finally stood up and made her way out of the library. She had to go to Potions in five minutes. As she walked out into the hallway she saw Haley walking towards her with Sirius at her side.

"It's your turn to have Snuffles," Haley told her. She looked at Mallory's red puffy eyes and knew that she had been crying. "You ok Mal? Is something wrong," she asked.

Mallory quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "No, I'm fine, really."

Haley gave her a look that told her that she didn't believe this, but left it there. "Well, I guess I will see you later then." She turned around and walked back down the hallway.

"It's off to potions Snuffles. I just hope I don't fall asleep. I don't want to know what Snape will do to me. And you have to promise me you won't trip him anymore! I have to stay in class sometime, ya know." Sirius licked her hand, showing her that he would behave. With that, they walked down to the dungeons. When they got into the classroom Mallory sat down in her usual seat next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Sirius lay down next to her chair. "Hey guys," she said to them. You could hear how tired she was as she spoke.

"Woah Mallory, you look awful," Ron said, staring at her.

"Ron! Really! You don't have to be so rude," Hermione scolded him.

"It's ok Hermione. I know I look pretty rough," Mallory said.

"You ok Mallory? What's wrong," Harry asked her.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just really stressed with all this work," she lied. Just then Malfoy walked by her table. He looked over at her as he passed, concern all over his face. Mallory returned his gaze and then looked away quickly.

"What was that about," Ron asked, looking at her curiously. Harry and Hermione were looking at her the same way.

"I…I don't know what your talking about," Mallory studdered. Hermione raised one eyebrow and gave her the yea right look.

"Alright, settle down," Snape said from the front of the class. Hermione turned her attention to Snape. Mallory was glad to get off the subject. She didn't want to tell anyone about the kiss just yet.

Snape began to drone on and on about how complicated it was to make a forgetfulness potion. Mallory could feel herself drifting off to sleep. Her head began to nod but she jerked it back up quickly. Malfoy kept looking back at her from his seat. She turned her head each time he did this. She didn't think she was going to make it through the class. The class began to make the potion and Snape went into his office. Mallory decided to use this time for a little nap.

"Wake me up if he comes back out," she told Hermione through a yawn. She laid her head on the table and closed her eyes. She began to have the dream she always had when she closed her eyes. But this one was a little different. Draco was in it. Mallory was backed up against a wall as Lucious Malfoy began to draw closer to her, wand raised and an evil glint in his eyes. But all of a sudden Draco came running out of nowhere yelling "No Father! Don't do it! I love her!" Lucious just laughed evilly and there was a bright green light. Mallory's eyes snapped open to find Sirius tugging at the bottom of her robe with his mouth and Hermione giving her a wide-eyed glare. Mallory slowly lifted her head and looked up. Snape was towering over her, his arms crossed and a look to kill on his face.

"Oh…hello professor," Mallory said cautiously. Everyone in the class was looking at her. Malfoy had a worried look on his face.

"Think you can sleep through my class and I wouldn't notice Wolfe," he said slowly.

"Well sir, it's just-"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses! Do you think that this class is so useless that there is no point of even staying awake?"

"Well I…I…"

"I think she's sick professor," Malfoy said quickly, standing up and walking over to them. Snape looked at him curiously. Everyone in the class looked shocked and amazed that Malfoy had defended Mallory.

"Sick, Malfoy? Well then…someone should take her to the hospital wing if she is sick," Snape said, still looking at Malfoy disbelievingly.

"I'll-" Hermione began to volunteer but Malfoy didn't let her finish.

"I'll go with her professor," he said quickly. Snape looked even more surprised but nodded.

"Just go, and don't be gone too long. Mallory has missed enough of my class," he said, waving them out with his hand. Mallory stood up and walked out of the room with Malfoy, Sirius following behind. They walked up the stairs and out of the dungeon.

"Mallory-" Draco began, but Sirius began growling viciously up at him. Draco stepped back a little.

"It's ok Snuffles. He's a good guy," she told him, petting his head. Sirius licked her hand and kept walking. "I'm…I'm sorry about earlier…in the library," she told him, still ashamed of crying in front of him.

"Don't be sorry," he told her. I'm just worried about you. I don't understand what could make you upset like that. And you obviously haven't been getting any sleep. Is someone hurting you Mallory? Because if they are I swear-"

"No Draco, no one is hurting me." 'Not literally anyway,' she thought.

"Well what is it then? You know you can tell me anything. I mean I know I've only been nice to you for one day, but I mean it. I care about you Mallory and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Thanks, Draco. I wish I could tell you, but I don't know how you would take it. I'm afraid of what you would think," she said quietly.

"I wouldn't think any less of you, whatever you tell me," he said, grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him.

Mallory looked into his eyes and felt fear rising up in her. She felt tears coming to the surface. If only she could look at him without seeing his father. She put her head in her hands as fresh tears began to stream down her face. She was getting really sick of crying so much. Sirius began to whine at her side, nudging her leg with his head.

"Mallory, please tell me what's wrong," Draco said, holding both of her arms.

"It's…it's just…" she tried to say but couldn't get anymore out. Draco pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back just as Sirius had done. Mallory felt oddly comfortable in his arms. She cried into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's ok, it'll be ok," he assured her, still rubbing her back.

"Draco Malfoy! What do you think you are doing," came a voice from down the hall.

Draco looked up and suddenly let go of her. "Dad! What are you doing here?"


	11. Everything gets worse

Mallory looked up, wiping tears away from her face, and saw Lucious Malfoy striding towards them. She looked over to Malfoy who looked shocked to see his father.

"Please explain to me why you were hugging someone like _her_. And in broad daylight where anyone can see you! Have you lost your mind," Lucious shouted.

"What do you mean someone like _her_? There is nothing wrong with her! I…I think I love her," Draco shouted back. Mallory and Lucious were both surprised by this comment.

"You…you love me?" Mallory couldn't believe her ears.

Lucious looked like he was about to pass out. "I'm just going to ignore that last comment. I think all of this work is getting to you. Come with me. I am going to insist that you have some rest," Lucious told him, reaching for Draco's arm.

Draco quickly pulled his arm away from his father's grip. "No father! I haven't been working too hard! I meant what I said! I love her!" This time he said it with more fervor.

"Wait till I tell your mother about this! I think she might faint! This is not the end of this discussion Draco," Lucious said. He gave Mallory one menacing glare before he turned on his heel and strode quickly away. Draco turned to look at Mallory, who felt like she was about to have a panic attack. This could not be healthy for her.

"I meant what I said," Draco told her softly.

"I…I don't know what to say," Mallory said, looking down to the floor.

Draco lifted her chin with his finger, bringing her eye to eye with him. "Say you feel the same way."

"Draco I…I don't think this is a good idea. I don't need another reason for your father to want to kill me," the last part slipped out of her mouth. "I…I mean…"she studdered, hoping he hadn't caught that last part.

"What do you mean? My father doesn't want to kill you. He doesn't even know you," Draco said, not believing what he had just heard.

"He does know me, he just doesn't realize it."

"I don't understand," Draco said, thoroughly confused.

Mallory sighed. She knew she had to tell him. She bent down next to Sirius, who had been sitting by her the whole time. "Snuffles we need some privacy. Go find Haley, I promise I will be fine." Sirius sat for a second not moving. He didn't seem convinced.

"I won't let anything happen to her, I promise," Draco told him. Sirius looked at him for a second, but finally left, satisfied with him.

"Come in here," Mallory said, opening the door to an empty classroom. They both walked in and sat in two empty chairs that were against the wall. Mallory sighed, not knowing where to begin. "Draco…my parents were killed," she began.

"I know, I heard a rumor about it at the beginning of the school year," he said.

"Well most people don't know that they were killed by…by death eaters."

"I'm…I'm so sorry Mallory," Draco said, touching her shoulder.

"It gets worse. I know who the death eater was."

"Who is it? When I find them I swear I'll-!" he began, but Mallory cut him off.

"You won't do anything. The death eater was…he was…your father," she finally said. Draco was speechless. He just sat there, staring down at the floor. "He doesn't know I know. That is why I can hardly look at you! Every time I look into your eyes all I can see is your father staring back at me," she explained.

"I see…" is all that Draco could get out.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," Mallory said, getting more upset as Draco continued to stay silent.

Draco finally seemed to find his voice. "I hate him," he said quietly, but his voice was full of rage.

"You don't hate him Draco, he's your father."

"I do, I hate him," he said again. "I'm nothing like him, I swear. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Mallory smiled weakly. She was glad she had told him. She felt better now that it was out in the open. She looked into his gray eyes and instead of finding the thing that scared her most, she found warmth. "Oh, the answer to your question is yes," she said.

"What question?"

"I love you too," she smiled. Draco returned the smile. He put his hands behind her head and kissed her again, deeper and more passionately than the first. This time Mallory didn't try to pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him.

"Mallory I-," the door opened and in walked Haley. Mallory quickly pulled away from Draco.

"Haley…I can explain," she said quickly.

"I came looking for you because I was worried about you! And I find you making out with _him_! His father is a death eater Mallory! Don't you understand that? I don't want to hear your explanation. I thought you had more sense than that" she said. She turned around and walked out of the classroom.

"It looks like we are never going to get any privacy," Draco said. "Maybe you should go after her."

"No, she will be fine. And plus, we need to get back to potions. Snape will be looking for us," she said. They both stood up and walked out of the classroom and back to the dungeons. Mallory returned to her seat as Draco did the same.

"Feeling better Mallory," Harry asked.

"Much better," she smiled.

They left potions and Draco joined her at the top of the stairs.

"Can I walk you to lunch," Draco asked.

"Everyone will see though," she said.

"I don't care. Let them see," he smiled. Mallory returned the smile and they walked together to the Great Hall. As they reached the doors to the Great Hall Fred and George Weasley came running up to Mallory.

"Mallory its Haley! She's gone," George said, trying to catch his breath.

"What do you mean she's gone? I just saw her twenty minutes ago," she said.

"She's gone! Someone has taken her," Fred said.

"Did you see who it was," Draco asked.

"No, but we found this note," George said, handing it to Mallory. The note was on a crumpled up piece of paper. The handwriting was sloppy, like someone had written it in a hurry. All it said was:

Taken…Death Eater

Mallory knew exactly who it was. By the look on Draco's face, he did too. "Let's go," she said, walking away.

"Where are we going," Draco asked.

"To see Dumbledore."


End file.
